A Few Words for You
by A-chan5
Summary: [drabble series]100 words pieces about couples, or a member of one, interacting around a selected element.[drabble challenge inside][Fifth chapter: She was freezing. Yuya and Nozomu sibling moment]
1. Cursed

First drabble of the A Few Words for You arc. A random element, a random couple, 100-150 words.

**Pairing: **Yuya/Shinrei  
**Element: **water

**Disclaimer: **Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Akimine Kamijyo-san and I make no profit from this piece.

* * *

_Cursed_

Yuya stared down at the cup. The water, still, reflected her dismayed eyes like the green depths of a clear pond.

It ran cool as she drank, reminding her of how cold he had been. Closing her eyes, she felt the liquid as it flowed down her throat, just like the dragon, but warmer.

She was not dismayed because her death had been scheduled. She was dismayed because she did not hate him for it. The dragon curled around her heart, a painful guardian that had cursed her.

Cursed her into loving her executioner.

Yuya poured herself more water, slowly, tenderly.

* * *

I'm calling out a challenge to whoever would like to take up the theme. Pick a couple (as randomly as you wish), an element, and keep the drabble within 100-150 words.

A-chan


	2. Welcome Back!

Second drabble of the A Few Words for You arc. A random element, a random couple, 100-150 words.

**Pairing: **Yukimura and Sasuke, father and son goodness.  
**Element:** earth

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Akimine Kamijyo-san and I make no profit from this piece.

* * *

_Welcome Back!_

Yukimura was at the door when Sasuke came back. A sake jar was held limply in his hand and his cheeks were rosy.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!" he sing-sang, stepping ahead onto the paved path to latch on the kid.

Sasuke shrugged under the arms and bounced the ball of his toy.

"My, but you're covered in dirt!" Yukimura cried out, catching sight of the road dust darkening the young ninja's features. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he started cleaning the offender off of Sasuke's face.

"Here, isn't it better now?" he asked, grinning widely and tilting his head drunkenly to the side.

Sasuke shrugged and bounced the ball of his toy.

* * *

I'm calling out a challenge to whoever would like to take up the theme. Pick a couple (as randomly as you wish), an element, and keep the drabble within 100-150 words. 

A-chan


	3. Sheltered

Third drabble for the A Few Words for You arc. A random element, a random couple, 100-150 words.

**Pairing:** Okuni/Benitora  
**Element:** water

**Disclaimer: **Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Akimine Kamijyo-san and I make no profit from this piece.

**

* * *

**_Sheltered_

Okuni huffed, her considerable bosom heaving, and dabbed moisture from her brow. It was pouring, leaving her stuck to wait until the rain stopped or ruin her kimono.

Benitora had come to her rescue, offering a wooden umbrella and babbling. She did not listen, save to put in a snide retort.

The idiot held no appeal to her; he was ridiculous and, compared to Kyo, possessed no mystery and lacked strength.

…Still, he secretly was Tokugawa's heir, and the duality was interesting, she guessed. What's more, if uninjured, he might have been able to slay Nobunaga, a no small feat.

Okuni sighed exasperatedly and allowed herself to be sheltered by the oaf.

* * *

I'm calling out a challenge to whoever would like to take up the theme. Pick a couple (as randomly as you wish), an element, and keep the drabble within 100-150 words. 

A-chan


	4. Forewarning

Fourth drabbleof the A Few Words for You arc. A random element, a random pairing, 100-150 words.

**Pairing:** Yuya/Akira  
**Element:** lighting/thunder/electricity

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Akimine Kamijyo-san and I make no profit from this piece.  
**Author's note:** This drabble is dedicated to Neko-chan, who gracefully asked for a Yuya/Akira pairing. And since that couple has been around in my mind for a while… It's not exactly darkness, but you'll see that it's close enough, Neko-chan! (I don't consider darkness as an element, unfortunately.)

* * *

_Forewarning_

Thunder peeled in the dark evening sky. Yuya waited, counting the seconds before the inevitable booming sound crashed.

When it did, Akira's flinch was so small she thought she had imagined it. But then another bolt struck, and she knew she was right.

"Akira...?"

Akira turned a pale smile on her.

"I can't see thunder, so I can't prepare myself for the sounds," he said simply. Yuya guessed the rest; he couldn't predict it, so it was always a surprise to his sensitive ears, leaving him partially deaf and more vulnerable to enemies for a few crucial moments.

Yuya rose gracefully and came to kneel beside Akira, placing a light hand on his arm. Whenever thunder flashed, she pressed a gentle warning againsthis skin.

* * *

I'm calling out a challenge to whoever would like to take up the theme. Pick a couple (as randomly as you wish), an element, and keep the drabble within 100-150 words. 

A-chan


	5. Bonfire

Fifth drabble of the A Few Words for You arc. A random element, a random pairing, 100-150 words.

**Pairing:** Yuya and Nozomu sibling fluffy goodness  
**Element:** Fire

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo belongs to Akimine Kamijyo-san and I make no profit from this piece.  
**Author's Note:** This drabble is dedicated to The Narrator, who suggested Yuya and Nozomu and Fire and sparked (aha. Pun not intended) an idea in my silly brain that was sadly short on those.

* * *

_Bonfire_

The winter months were cold. Little Yuya was dressed in as many layers as she could, but still she shivered in the wind.

"Oni-san, I'm cold! Where are you taking me?" she whined loudly, tugging against the hand dragging her through the freezing streets.

"Not far. We'll be there soon, and then you'll be all warm again," Nozomu replied patiently, his own cheeks whipped red by the wind.

Yuya forgot all her complaints as soon as she spotted the flickering lights of the bonfire that others had started to try and cheer themselves up in the dreadful weather. Nozomu let her go, smiling warmly as the little girl ran as close as she could to the flames, basking in the heat.

She turned around then, beckoning for him to come closer.

* * *

I'm calling out a challenge to whoever would like to take up the theme. Pick a couple (as randomly as you wish), an element, and keep the drabble within 100-150 words. 

A-chan


End file.
